Zygmunt Szczęsny Feliński
right|thumb|250px|Zygmunt Szczęsny Feliński right|thumb|250px|Pomnik Zygmunta Szczęsnego Felińskiego na dziedzińcu [[Pałacyk Bogusławskiego|Pałacyku Bogusławskiego]] right|thumb|250px|Kaplica Literacka z relikwiami arcybiskupa Zygmunta Szczęsnego Felińskiego w [[archikatedra warszawska|katedrze św. Jana]] right|thumb|250px|Relikwiarz w Kaplicy Literackiej right|thumb|250px|Sarkofag ze szczątkami Zygmunta Szczęsnego Felińskiego w krypcie arcybiskupów warszawskich w podziemiach [[Bazylika Archikatedralna św. Jana Chrzciciela|katedry św. Jana]] Święty Zygmunt Szczęsny Feliński (ur. 1 listopada 1822 w Wojtynie k. Łucka, zm. 17 września 1895 w Krakowie) - arcybiskup metropolita warszawski w latach 1862-1863. Urodził się 1 listopada 1822 r. w Wojutynie koło Łucka na Wołyniu w rodzinie ziemiańskiej. Jego ojciec Gerard był deputatem Sądu Ziemi Wołyńskiej w Żytomierzu, a matka — Ewa z Wendorffów, pisarką. Jako młody człowiek przeżył wiele bolesnych doświadczeń: tułaczka w czasie powstania listopadowego, śmierć ojca w 1833, aresztowanie matki za udział w spisku Konarskiego w 1838 i zesłanie jej na Syberię, konfiskata majątku rodzinnego przez rząd carski. Losem sześciorga osieroconych dzieci zajęli się krewni i ludzie obcy. Mając 17 lat, Zygmunt Szczęsny wyjechał z kraju. Zdobył wszechstronne wykształcenie: studiował matematykę na Uniwersytecie w Moskwie, nauki humanistyczne w College de France i na paryskiej Sorbonie. Za dewizę swego życia przyjął maksymę Zygmunta Krasińskiego: Bo na ziemi być Polakiem, to żyć bosko i szlachetnie. W jednym z listów pisał z Paryża: Pamiętajmy zawsze, że Chrystus powiedział, że dwom panom naraz służyć nie można — obierzmy więc sobie Pana i Jemu wierni pozostańmy (1849). Feliński wrócił do kraju z silnym postanowieniem poświęcenia się Bogu. Droga rozpoczęta na Wołyniu, poprzez ziemie polskie, litewskie, rosyjskie oraz inne kraje Europy, zaprowadziła go do seminarium duchownego w Żytomierzu (1851), a potem do Akademii Duchownej w Petersburgu. Święcenia kapłańskie otrzymał 8 września 1855 r. w Petersburgu. Był kapelanem i profesorem tamtejszej Akademii Duchownej. Zatroskany o los sierot i bezdomnych na obczyźnie, rozwinął w Petersburgu szeroką działalność społeczną i dobroczynną. Założył schronisko dla ubogich wyznania rzymskokatolickiego oraz Zgromadzenie Sióstr Franciszkanek Rodziny Maryi (1857). Pragnął, aby siostry niosły ludziom ewangeliczne orędzie miłosierdzia i poświęcały się potrzebującym, ubogim i bezdomnym. Mianowany arcybiskupem warszawskim 6 stycznia 1862 r. przez papieża Piusa IX (sakrę biskupią przyjął 26 stycznia tegoż roku), zarządzał archidiecezją zaledwie 16 miesięcy(od 9 lutego 1862 r. do 14 czerwca 1863 r.). Pierwszą czynnością arcybiskupa było otwarcie zamkniętych od 4 miesięcy kościołów po profanacji z powodu rozlewu w nich krwi przez wojska rosyjskie. Choć okres pasterzowania był wyjątkowo trudny — wybuchło powstanie styczniowe, panowała atmosfera nieufności i represji ze strony rządu — udało mu się rozwinąć wszechstronną działalność zmierzającą do odrodzenia archidiecezji i zapobiegającą ingerencji rządu carskiego w wewnętrzne sprawy Kościoła. W programie swojej działalności w Warszawie postawił na pierwszym miejscu wierność zasadom Kościoła i otwartość względem rządu, starając się rozwijać w sercach ludu «cnoty osobiste i społeczne, które stanowią siłę i moc narodów» (1862). Systematycznie wizytował parafie, kościoły i kaplice, instytucje naukowe i charytatywne, zarówno katolickie, jak i innych wyznań, wśród nich także schronisko prowadzone przez Żydów na Woli. W celu podniesienia poziomu intelektualnego i duchowego kleru zreformował programy nauczania w seminariach i Akademii Duchownej. Wzywał duchowieństwo do gorliwej pracy apostolskiej, kładł duży nacisk na głoszenie słowa Bożego i katechizację dzieci, popierał rozwój oświaty, by stworzyć nowe pokolenie ludu prawdziwie wiernego, trzeźwego, uczciwego i moralnego. Założył w stolicy przy ul. Żelaznej sierociniec i szkołę, którą oddał pod opiekę Zgromadzenia Sióstr Franciszkanek Rodziny Maryi. Zatroskany o moralne wychowanie dziewcząt zaprosił do Warszawy siostry Matki Bożej Miłosierdzia, aby otaczały je opieką. Szerzył w stolicy kult Najświętszego Sakramentu i Matki Bożej. Pragnął, aby nabożeństwa majowe, ożywiające pobożność ludu, przyczyniły się do wzrostu życia religijnego i moralnego całego narodu, do wykorzenienia wad i nabywania cnót. To właśnie Zygmunt Szczęsny Feliński rozpowszechnił w Warszawie nabożeństwa majowe. Abp Feliński dążył do rozpowszechnienia publicznego śpiewania Litanii Loretańskiej na podwórzach warszawskich kamienic przy figurkach lub wizerunkach Matki Bożej. Działania arcybiskupa doprowadziły do zakorzenienia wśród mieszkańców Stolicy tej formy pobożności i praktykowania jej aż do lat II wojny światowej. Abp Feliński prowadził stałą, tajną korespondencję z Watykanem, informując papieża o sytuacji Kościoła pod zaborem rosyjskim. W porozumieniu z Piusem IX przygotowywał synod prowincjalny i w tym celu 15 stycznia 1863 r. zorganizował zjazd duchowieństwa archidiecezji warszawskiej. Utrzymywał żywy kontakt z biskupami innych diecezji, aby budować porozumienie potrzebne do zachowania jednolitej i solidarnej linii postępowania wobec rządu rosyjskiego. Kierując się doświadczeniem wyniesionym z powstania wielkopolskiego (1848) i realną oceną ówczesnej sytuacji, zgodnie z którą ponowny zryw powstańczy skazany był na niechybną klęskę, usiłował powstrzymać naród przed rozlewem krwi. Był przeciwny powstaniu. Uważał, że wobec potęgi Rosji zryw nie ma szans powodzenia. Przestrzegał przed tajnymi spiskami, konspiracją, potępiał skrytobójstwa, sprowadzające nieszczęścia na kraj. Arcybiskup nie napisał żadnego listu przeciw ruchowi i powstaniu, a dzięki jego rzetelnym wyjaśnieniom, kierowanym do Watykanu, Stolica Apostolska powstrzymała się od jakiegokolwiek aktu potępiającego powstanie, czego usilnie domagała się Rosja. W liście do watykańskiego Sekretarza Stanu abp Feliński wyjaśniał siłę polskiego patriotyzmu: «Pragnienie niepodległości to jest ognisko, w którym się skupiają wszystkie promienie naszej egzystencji; forma rządu, dobrobyt narodowy i prywatny, szczęście osobiste, nawet religia, wszystko to blednie wobec płonącego zniczu patriotyzmu, to jest pryzmat, przez który widzi się tutaj wszystkie sprawy». Dodał także: «Jeśli wolno mi wyrazić swoje przekonanie, uważam, że Rzym w tej chwili nie powinien wypowiadać się w naszej sprawie» (10 marca 1863 r.). «Partia ruchu» rozsiewała fałszywe opinie o arcybiskupie. Znalazł się nawet «na liście zdrajców ojczyzny», choć w jego kolaborację z władzami nikt nie wierzył. Wybuch powstania styczniowego (1863), krwawe represje rządu carskiego, protesty arcybiskupa, jego dymisja z Rady Stanu, list do Aleksandra II w obronie praw Kościoła i narodu (15 marca 1863 r.), a nadto zmiana polityki Rosji wobec kraju spowodowały, że arcybiskup stał się niewygodny dla władz zaborczych. Publikacja w Paryżu listu, w którym abp Feliński wzywał cara, w imię miłosierdzia chrześcijańskiego, do zaprzestania represji, przesądziła o jego usunięciu z Warszawy. Wezwany przez monarchę do Petersburga, opuścił stolicę 14 czerwca 1863 r. jako więzień stanu, pod eskortą wojska, i po 3 tygodniach internowania w Gatczynie, gdy nie zgodził się na przerwanie kontaktów z Watykanem, został skazany na zesłanie do Jarosławia nad Wołgą, na czas nieograniczony. W opinii społecznej pozostało przeświadczenie, że w ciągu krótkich rządów w archidiecezji uczynił on wiele dobrego. Ten «człowiek Opatrznościowy», znak «miłosierdzia Bożego» — jak go nazywano — przyniósł do Warszawy «ducha odrodzenia», który ogarnął całą metropolię. Błogosławiony kapucyn, o. Honorat Koźmiński, odczuł w jego rządach wiew Ducha Świętego. Na zesłaniu w głębi Rosji spędził abp Feliński 20 lat. Modlił się, cierpiał, służył ofiarnie rodakom i Ojczyźnie pracą apostolską i dziełami miłosierdzia. Swój los złożył w ręce Ojca Świętego, gotowy w każdej chwili zrezygnować z arcybiskupstwa. Dla młodego pasterza wygnanie było wielkim doświadczeniem, ale jednocześnie ukazało mu nowy teren działalności. Skrępowany surowymi przepisami policyjnymi, potrafił jednak rozwinąć szeroką działalność apostolską wśród tamtejszych katolików; udostępnił im własną kaplicę, a z czasem ufundował kościół, przy którym później powstała parafia. Opiekował się także zesłańcami syberyjskimi, niosąc im pociechę i pomoc materialną. Zasłynął jako wzór świętości i pobożności, «bielszy od śniegów», które go otaczały. W wyniku porozumienia Stolicy Apostolskiej z rządem Rosji abp Feliński uzyskał wolność w 1883 r. Do Warszawy jednak nie mógł powrócić, a nawet zabroniono mu przejechać przez teren archidiecezji. Papież Leon XIII mianował go 15 marca 1883 r. tytularnym arcybiskupem Tarsu. Ostatnie lata życia spędził pod zaborem austriackim, w archidiecezji lwowskiej. Zamieszkał we wsi Dźwiniaczka na Podolu, gdzie jako kapelan prowadził działalność duszpasterską, oświatową, dobroczynną i społeczną wśród polskiej i ukraińskiej ludności wiejskiej, a także formację duchową Zgromadzenia Sióstr Franciszkanek Rodziny Maryi. W środowisko tej wsi wniósł ducha odrodzenia religijnego oraz pojednania i zgodnego współżycia między Polakami i Ukraińcami. Zmarł w opinii świętości w Krakowie 17 września 1895 r. Po pogrzebie w Krakowie ciało zmarłego zostało przewiezione do Dźwiniaczki i przez 25 lat spoczywało na tamtejszym cmentarzu, otaczane czcią i miłością Polaków i Ukraińców. W 1920 r. trumna z jego doczesnymi szczątkami została przewieziona do Warszawy i złożona tymczasowo w dolnym kościele św. Krzyża, w krypcie senatorskiej, a 14 kwietnia 1921 r. przeniesiono ją do archikatedry warszawskiej, gdzie znajduje się do dziś. 18 sierpnia 2002 r. Jan Paweł II ogłosił arcybiskupa Zygmunta Szczęsnego Felińskiego błogosławionym. Prymas Wyszyński powiedział o jego dziele: Wstąpcie do katedry, zejdźcie do podziemi, tam leży człowiek, o którym mówiono, że przegrał, a to jest zwycięzca. W lutym 2009 roku na konsystorzu w Watykanie zapadła decyzja o kanonizacji Zygmunta Szczęsnego Felińskiego. Wyniesienie na ołtarze odbyło się 11 października 2009 roku. Relikwie arcybiskupa Zygmunta Szczęsnego Felińskiego znajdują się w Kaplicy Literackiej w archikatedrze. F Kategoria:Biografie